


Speeding Tickets Matter Not to the Dead

by ijustwantsomesoup



Category: BABITIM, batqftim
Genre: (Two utter fools fail at tagging: the movie), Bendy eats dirt lmao rip, Boris is just there contemplating his life decisions, Cup please my dude, Cup you need to stop, Cup's driving is rubbish my man's gonna get them all killed, I am Soup and I deal only in angst, If you want him to cussin die then he cussin dies cussers, ending is open to interpretation, rip everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantsomesoup/pseuds/ijustwantsomesoup
Summary: Bendy has an ink attack in car, Cup says panik and goes n y o o m. My dude's a 'wreak havoc' driver.He's not sure whether he hit anyone or not. Oh well.At least they got home in time... right?
Kudos: 23





	Speeding Tickets Matter Not to the Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146) by [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe), [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom). 



> Ay yo yo yo get cornflaked my dudes I am down with the kiddows despite being a 17 year old granny
> 
> C o r n f l e k e
> 
> Bendy goes bleh, Cuphead goes brrrroom.
> 
> Now that's what I call a speed run.
> 
> Credits to Insta and Dee for helping me with the tags and summaries. The funniest ones came from them. Absolute madlads. Also, it has come to my attention that I should clarify; cigarettes are called fags where I live. Please don't mistake this for the derogatory term! Thank u uwu

" _Cussing- stardust!_ " Bendy lurched forward, unable to attain breath. The chatter of his teeth courtesy of the gut-twisting pain his stomach succumbed to. Cuss. What had he done to deserve this?

"D'you need to stop?" His brother's voice. Grounding. The words were hands that weighed him down, keeping him from floating away.

Did he need to stop. Stop what? Existing? Breathing? Living?

The car?

Yea, it was the car.

"Cuss- just- give me a minute." He needed to collect his thoughts, form his opinions. Did he stop the car? Attempt to catch his breath, unburdened by the essential sea-sickness the car ride induced? Or did he plough on, shortening the distance of the journey?

His head ached. It swam with question.

" _I don't know-_ " He crippled in on himself, releasing a strenuous groan. The sensation was akin to that of somebody's fists encasing his insides, twisting and pulling, sickeningly so. He couldn't do this. Not again. Not for the hundredth time that month. This would best him.

" _Stop_ ," he grit out, cautious to keep panic from seeping into his tone. His brother nodded sagely, his eyes wide with ever presenting worry. Though he was calm.

The car slowed to a smooth halt.

Bendy would have near collapsed if it weren't for Boris preventing so. It further agitated agony. He reeled.

_This cussing illness!_ Stupid, stupid, stupid. _It burned!_

Silence rang out. Each body in the car held their breath. Bendy was well aware of the eyes on him. Each pair afraid to glance away no doubt, in fear of his spontaneous disappearance. He wouldn't just go. Yet they feared it. And he held no blame. Hell knew what would go through his mind had it been another in this situation.

Though he would be lying if he were to say the anxious stares didn't irk him slightly.

"M'fine- stop lookin'- at me like- that." He fought back irritation. He understood their actions entirely. But he couldn't refrain from that slight bitter edge seeping through. He didn't want their pity. It made him feel expendable. Like he was a waste of time. Like the only reason they kept him around was guilt. He wanted them to stop.

"Outside. Before I- ruin the seats-" Better lessen the arsenal of annoyance he no doubt had stocked.

Boris sighed in aggravation. "Yea, like that matters-"

Further supported by the reassurance he was in privacy: a glance at his enclosed surroundings portrayed so, the demon turned to his brother, voicing his opinion with a sharp nod.

"Sure?" Felix, this time. His confirmation of Bendy's decision.

Bendy continued to nod hastily.

"Alright." Felix barely finished the acknowledgement before he was halfway out the door. He took mere seconds to have Bendy's own door ajar despite the demon's imploring that he was, in fact, capable. "It's all right, Bendy, I've got it." Bendy nodded in appreciation: the cat took the lead in a way that was not incapacitating, nor thieving of his pride, but rather supportively. Inoffensively. Thanks was in order.

Bendy laid his head back, battling for breath. He was faintly aware of ink pouring down his cheeks, more so of the concern it would no doubt cause. Boris. He gave his brother's hand a reassuring pat, mindful of the obscurity of the gesture: Bendy seemed the one in need of comfort. Boris rolled his eyes, smirking ever-so-slightly, though failing to obscure distress. Hell, Bendy wasn't even certain he tried to do so. Regardless...

Felix halted in his actions, moving to rid Bendy's eyes of the prominent ink. Using... his jacket. Bendy pushed his hand insistently.

"Is that bothering y-"

Bendy cut Felix off. "Your- jacket," he croaked. "Don't use- it."

Bewilderment flashed across Felix's face. It was shortly replaced by sympathy. "It hardly matters, eh?" He moved to continue wiping the substance from Bendy's face. Bendy declined. Well, to the best of his current abilities.

"No- no- stop-" The demon was adamant, yet the cat was persistent.

"It's fine, leave it, bro." Boris was of no aid then! Bendy did his best to give his brother a look of disapproval, but he imagined it came off more as a look of urgency. _Cussing- cuss!_

He whimpered pathetically.

_Really?_

"It's alright, bud." Felix used slightly shaky hands to swat away tears streaming down Bendy's face. Crying. That wasn't cussing new. _Ugh_. He truly had become shameful shambles. In front of his idol, no less. He could've kicked himself: it wasn't like it could've worsened the pain.

"M'fine," he near choked...

...and choked...

_...and choked._

So, his statement was of _brilliant_ impact then. He was fine, bar the incessant gasping for air. Oh, and the whole dying thing, lest he forget.

_Stupid_. It was all so- _cussing- stupid!_

His body convulsed forward once again, rejecting the contents his stomach housed. _And there went the floors!_ He would need to get that ink out for Red, hell knew where he'd find the cleaner.

He was faintly aware of the wincing chorus of _'ooh's'_ that sounded out. Followed by Cup's remark. " _Oh, shut the cuss up ya pansies! Like that helps anyone?!_ "

The sensation was something akin to his skin being removed, nails raked across his entrails. He fought furiously to bottle his screams. He wanted out. Soon his vision would be too far obscured to escape the vehicle, and in turn, the prying eyes.

He spluttered, spraying ink in what he could only assume was a multitude of directions. "Ou-t-"

"Stop it, bro. No one's judging you. Just stay." Boris took Bendy's wrist in hand. _Too thin_. He was melting at a rate of knots. The wolf pup seemingly noted similar. His flinch was apparent. Both parties exchanged a look.

Eyes locked on Bendy's wrist, Felix spoke up pointedly. "Bendy, I don't think it wouldn't be wise t-"

" _No- I-_ "

He hurled forcefully once again.

An echoing shriek slipped from his grasp. He couldn't do this. Not again. Not like this. He buckled, cradling his abdomen.

Boris' ears pinned closer to his head, if that were even possible. Both he and Felix reached out to brace Bendy's caving.

Cup's voice again. "Get back in the dammed car, we need to get to the house."

"Y-" He projectiled a complimentary wave of ink.

"Ya ain't winnin this one, pipsqueak." Cup claimed the driver's seat. Felix was already moving to re-situate himself inside the vehicle. _Cuss! Dumbass dishware!_ They were miles from the house! Like he was gonna make it...

So help him, he would cussing make it if it was the last thing he did.

Boris encircled Bendy with his arms, steadying the demon.

He clutched ahold of his brother's presence with strength beyond anything he'd ever known.

~o0o~

" _Bloody hellfire!_ "

Cup's mission diverted down two paths. One, the crucial task of sustaining the car in an upright position. Two, Bendy hollering in the backseat. So, he wasn't exactly at fault when they went hurdling round another slow ass citizen. _Starfallen idiots! Move! Faster!_

"Cuphead, you're gonna bowl us over!" The pup called out from the backseat. His opinion would've been rightfully taken into account, had it not been for his poorly brother who was practically puddling.

Stars, Boris had about as much faith in him as Mugs did on a good day. Judging his fur standing on end, he suspected as much of the cat. Tsk. What did it matter currently?

"I ain't! Just buckle in!" As he'd informed Mugs time and time again. What did he think the seatbelt was for in the first place?

Just a couple more miles. He glanced at Bendy in the rear-view mirror. _He had better have held on_.

" _Cuphead, watch it!-_ "

They might as well have been on a merry-go-round, whirling in a circle. The road before him became an optical blur.

Oh, he had no doubt spun out.

As the metaphorical smoke cleared, it became apparent. He most certainly _had_ spun out. Centre of the street no less...

...but _like hell_ he was going to submit to Mugs' logic, not a chance.

He could still save this.

"Y- cus- sch- mu-k-"

He clenched his jaw. " _Shut it, Bendy!_ "

He started the engine up once again, taking the wheel in hand, hastily rotating it. His foot barely left the clutch, before he'd slammed the throttle. The decision was hardly rich in rationality, but desperate times called for ignorance.

" _Cuphead!_ "

And off they went. His refusal to acknowledge his teammates' complaints, ever prominent. Hardly the time, in his humble opinion.

"Cuphead, will you _please_ slow down!" Felix's imploring was lost on him. "We nearly just crashed!"

"Slowing down isn't gonna get us there," he retaliated.

"Yes, but at this rate we're not going to make it there in one piece!"

Cuphead scoffed in disagreement. "You worry too much!" He changed up a gear, regarding the cat with a glance of slight rivalry. "Just look after him!" He made a vague gesture towards the essential subject of their quarrel. Bendy.

Cup increased the speed.

~o0o~

Their arrival was imminent. Due to what Cup considered was his correct judgement in driving. Though bold, and possibly 'brash' if he had to push it in the descriptive realm, they got there. That was the point. Could hardly hold a candle to that logic, as he saw it.

Though, it was a possibility the near-crashes were made redundant: Bendy was scarcely able to be hauled indoors. His form fearfully liquidising.

He feared his judgment in required speed had been lacking.

Mugs wandered out to the car, next to which Cup stood alone, smoking a fag. Far too solemnly for his own liking.

Cup inspected the damage done to the backseat. Hardly necessary. Provoking more upset was not the idea. But provoke it did, regardless of his intentions.

Mugs came to be along side him, resting a cautious hand on his shoulder. Cup spent his effort trying to conceal his quivering hands, but he suspected to no avail. Mugs' brow was drawn in sorrow.

"He's fine, Cup. It's passed now." Compassion laced his tone. It took everything Cup had to keep from breaking down...

...and he didn't have a lot left.

His hand dropping loose, abandoning his smoke, Cup's knees buckled. He sunk wearily into his brother's shoulder and sobbed his eyes raw.

**Author's Note:**

> n y o o m
> 
> Also praise Felix.
> 
> Get pebbled on gamers.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
